Le lien Éternel
by Ayuka-tetsuya
Summary: Apres la bataille contre Acnologia et la dissolution de fairy tail la guilde se reforme 2 ans après. Lucy se cache derriere l'apparence qu'elle a toujours eu mais elle cache un secret incroyable qui pourrait secouer toute la guilde arrivera-t-elle a garder son secret et ainsi proteger la guilde et l'homme de sa vie ? Lucy x Bickslow Luxus x OC Natsu x OC
1. Prologue

Bonjour, alors c'est ma première fiction donc je sais pas ce quel donnera j'espère qu'elle vous plaira

Et si Lucy avait un secret bien plus incroyable encore et que malheureusement lors d'un combat elle dû le révéler à la guilde entière. Lucy x Bixrow

 ** _Le lien éternel_**

_Prologue_

Cela faisait bien longtemps que tout était calme, depuis que l'on a vaincu Acnologia la vie est plus zen et plus calme … une chance que je n'ai pas eu besoin de révéler mon secret ça aurait secoué toute la guilde - pensa Lucy, elle se promenait dans les rues de Magnolia profitant d'un peu de répit avant d'aller à la guilde …

Mais malheureusement elle finit par arriver à la guilde, et lorsqu'elle arriva c'était déjà la bagarre générale

« Eh ben… soupira Lucy. Le maître et Mirajane doivent en avoir marre avec le temps

-Oh non ne t'inquiète pas, je trouve que ça met un peu d'ambiance. Lui répondit Mirajane

-Si tu le dit Mira ! Lui sourit Lucy. Dit moi tu veux bien me servir un jus d'orange s'il te plaît ?

\- bien sûr tout de suite Lucy . »

Lucy aimait vraiment cette guilde, elle partageait tout avec eux enfin presque. Lucy avait découvert un secret bien plus incroyable peu de temps après son retour de Tenrô, lorsqu'elle avait appris que son père était décédé elle avait aussi appris le plus grand secret des Heartfilia.

Elle avait été donc obligé de partir quelques temps afin de mettre les choses au clair mais elle avait aussi pu s'entraîner d'avantage et cela avait porter ses fruits elle était devenue bien plus puissante que la guilde ne pouvait l'imaginer.

Lucy espérait qu'elle n'aurait jamais à révéler se secret car elle ne savait pas comment ils allaient tous réagir et surtout l'homme qu'elle aimait ...

 **Alors oui le prologue est court désolé mais je vous promet que le chapitre 1 sera plus long promis. En attende de vos reviews ***


	2. Chapitre 1

**_Le lien éternel_**

 **Chapitre 1: une menace bien étrange**

Lucy aidait souvent Mirajane au bar, beaucoup avait rejoint la guilde et puis l'équipe des Raijinshuu était souvent là depuis que Evergreen et Elfman s'était mis ensemble, d'ailleurs sa en avait surpris plus d'un à part Luxus bien sûr, depuis qu'il était revenu ce dernier était devenu plus doux et surtout beaucoup plus sociable et amical avec les membres de la guilde.

« Hey Lucy on va bientôt en mission sa te dis ? Lui demanda Natsu

-Désolé Natsu mais c'est pas possible j'ai promis à Mirajane de l'aider au bar et surtout que j'ai envie de souffler sa fait qu'un semaine que je suis rentrée de mon entraînement et je suis encore fatiguée

-Mais t'inquiète pas ça ira, et puis j'aimerais beaucoup voir comment tu as progressé. Lui dit Natsu en lui souriant

A ce moment précis Lucy se tendit, elle ne devait pas montrer sa puissance, il était encore bien trop tôt.

-Désolé Natsu, mais je peux vraiment et puis tu as qu'à y aller avec les autres tu as pas besoin de moi à ce que je sache ! Dit-elle en faisant la moue, puis elle partit de la guilde.

-Bah dis donc elle est pas de très bonne humeur on dirait, faut vraiment qu'elle se détende. » fit Natsu surpris de la réaction de sa compagne d'arme.

Lucy était partie se ressourcer auprès de la forêt elle avait besoin de calme et de sérénité elle se mit alors à chercher un endroit près d'un fleuve ou un lac afin de s'y poser tranquillement et profiter de se moment de détente.

-PDV Luxus-

Le temps avait passé et depuis la guilde lui avait pardonné ses erreurs et il en avait retenu la leçon, mais quelque chose le chiffonner... Lucy… La bien aimée de son meilleur ami Bixlow… au début il ne faisait pas attention à son changement de caractère mais cela faisait une semaine qu'elle était rentrée et elle était devenue nerveuse et distante auprès de la guilde.

 _~ Lucy,.. je ne sais pas ce que tu cache mais je compte bien le découvrir. Je me demande comment on peut changer autant en deux années~_ pensa Luxus. Il décida alors d'en parler avec son équipe, mais Natsu était parti se bagarrer avec Gajeel encore une fois, alors il dû en parler seulement avec Grey, Erza, Happy, Carla et Wendy :

« Oï Erza, Grey, Wendy vous savez ce qu'elle a la constellationiste ? Demanda Luxus tout en s'installant avec eux

-Crois moi on aimerait bien savoir on plus du tout le droit d'accéder à son appartement. Dit Grey pensif

-C'est vrai elle a changé d'ailleurs elle ne se confie plus et refuse de venir en mission. Continua Erza calmement mais inquiète pour son amie

-Humpf… moi je dis c'est pas normal Luce réagit jamais comme sa normalement je la comprend vraiment pas… dit soudainement Natsu d'une mine boudeuse

-Je vois … laissons encore le temps passer mais si elle ne change pas on interviendra en attendant laissons la tranquille » dit Luxus à l'intégralité de la bande qui hochaient la tête comprenant et acceptant ce que Luxus leurs disait.

Luxus retourna à sa table et se demandant ce que faisait la jeune constellationiste.

-FIN PDV Luxus-

-PDV Lucy-

Lucy était au bord d'un lac où elle profitait de la chaleur de l'été encore présente. Elle avait tellement besoin de se détendre elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer lorsqu'on parlait de son entraînement.

 _~ Comment je vais faire je ne pourrais pas garder ce secret toute ma vie et si une menace se présente je serais éventuellement obligé de révéler mon secret...pourquoi c'est si compliqué?~ pensa Lucy._

Elle était tellement fatiguée et apeuré par son secret, de plus si jamais quelqu'un voudrait menacer la guilde ils n'auront pas besoin d'elle donc elle ne devrait pas s'inquiéter.

Lucy profita encore de la journée, mais quand la nuit commença à tomber elle rentra chez elle dormir, ne pensant qu'aux calme intérieur qui s'était installé en elle.

 **/Le lendemain matin\\\**

Lucy arriva à la guilde en vitesse suite à l'appel de Mirajane. Tous les mages de Fairy Tail devait être la. Beaucoup de question se bousculaient dans sa tête mais elle n'en pas le temps d'y penser car elle arriva à la guilde.

« Mes enfants! Dit Makarof. Ce matin j'ai reçu une lettre bien spécial et la voici :

 ** _[ Chers membres de Fairy Tail_**

 ** _Nous vous adressons ce mot pour que vous sachiez que votre retour est intolérable pour nous guilde noire mais vous avez un membre en particulier qui nous intéresse son pouvoir et si grand et si puissant qu'aucun de vous ne peut le surpasser._**

 ** _Si jamais ce mage ne se montre pas au point de rendez vous indiqué c'est alors toute la guilde qui en paiera le prix_**

 ** _Lyeon, maître de la guilde infernale obscurus]_**

Lucy frissonna à l'entente du prénom de l'auteur de cette lettre, il l'avait retrouvé et il savait sûrement qu'elle n'avait pas révéler son secret au membre de sa guilde, et elle ne pouvait pas fuir …

~ Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire je ne peux pas me livrer et je ne peux pas dire la vérité je suis coincée~

 **Et voilà le chapitre numéro un !!!**

 **J'espère que cela vous plait , j'attend vos reviews avec impatience!!!**

 **Bien sûr je publie le chapitre 2 très très vite promis**

 **Bisous bisous les amis**


	3. Chapitre 2

**_Coucou tout le monde je voulais vous remercier pour les reviews sa fais énormément plaisir, j'espere en avoir d'autre encore. Mais pour le moment voici le chapitre 2. J'espère qu'il vous plaira_**

 ** _Chapitre 2 : besoin de temps_**

Lucy avait peur, elle était terrifiée mais bon sang comment l'avait il retrouvée ? Beaucoup de question se posait et elles étaient sans réponse ...

 ** _-PDV Luxus-_**

Il était en colère contre ce maître de guilde noire. Comment osait il s'en prendre à Fairy Tail ?! Il allait le payé cher... mais pour le moment il fallait trouver le mage qu'ils recherchaient pour le protégé mais s'il était aussi puissant que le disait Lyeon alors sa ne servait à rien et de plus eux aussi devait sacrément fort pour oser venir le défier ...

« Oï le vieux on fait quoi ? Ce malade nous chercher des noises va falloir réagir. Rugit Natsu fou de rage

-Natsu sa suffit c'est au maître de prendre la décision et c'est à lui seul de voir quoi faire. Repondit Luxus avec calme

-Il à raison Natsu c'est à moi de décidé et je pense qu'il vaut mieux attendre qu'il vienne par eux même ainsi nous pourront nous défendre et notre réputation ne risquera rien de plus le conseil ne pourras rien dire dans ce cas là . » Dit Makarof

Luxus s'y attendait à cette réponse il savait que le conseil était beaucoup plus sévère et ils risquerait la dissolution si ils attaquaient comme sa une guilde noire et puis la réputation en prendrais un coup aussi.

 ** _-FIN PDV Luxus-_**

 ** _-PDV Lucy-_**

 _~ l'heure est grave si on se fait attaquer par eux je serais obliger alors de faire appelle à elle et donc de devoir révéler mon secret ~_ pensa Lucy, elle tourna la tête et vit la team Raijinshu _~ je ne peux pas m'enfuir tout le monde comprendrait et puis je ne peux pas le laisser risquer sa peau pour moi je devrais me battre avec eux tant pis~_

Une fois la réunion terminée, Lucy rentra chez elle pour demander conseil à Léo, ce dernier lui conseilla de contacter les personnes qui peuvent l'aider mais Lucy refusa elle ne pouvait pas leurs demander de l'aider. Elle s'allongea dans son lit et réfléchis quelques instants mais fini par s'endormir.

Ce n'est que vers 16h qu'elle se réveilla, Lévy a sa porte s'inquiétant pour elle. Elle lui ouvrit s'excusant d'avoir mis autant de temps à répondre puisqu'elle dormait.

« Lucy! Tu inquiète à toi toute seule l'ensemble de la guilde ! Lui expliqua la mage aux cheveux bleu

\- Désolé je suis fatiguée et j'ai du mal à dormir alors forcément avec la fatigue je suis bizarre, mon entraînement m'a tellement épuisée que mon comportement en a pris un coup... lui repondit penaude la constellationiste

\- Mais Lucy tu n'a même pas fais de mission depuis que tu es revenue il serais peut être temps que tu aille en mission non ?

\- Lévy avec la menace que nous venons de recevoir je ne préfère pas partir en mission comprend moi il vaut mieux que je reste ici lui dit Lucy maintenant si tu le permet j'aimerais pouvoir me détendre s'il te plaît. » Lucy ferma la porte saluant son amie.

 _~Nan mais c'est une blague ils se sont passé le mot je crois bien va falloir faire plus attention. Et avec Lyeon qui nous menace on est mal barrés va falloir que je me débrouille seule mais si jamais ils ne restent plus personne de la guilde capable de se battre alors je les appellerais elles seules pourront m'aider~_ Lucy était déterminé à protéger la guilde et son secret mais Lyeon était puissant elle le savait .

Le reste de la journée se passa pour le mieux. Lucy où enfin se reposer et surtout se coucher de bonne heure. Les jours passèrent et rien ne se produisit Lucy put même faire des missions toutes seules ou accompagner par son équipe.

Elle savait qu'elle aurait besoin de temps avant de pouvoir révéler son secret mais plus le temps passait et plus cela devenais difficile pour elle de dire la vérité , elle en était incapable et tout le monde a la guilde commençaient son comportement bizarre. D'ailleurs elle savaient que beaucoup parler d'elle et pensais qu'elle avait un amoureux sa la faisait bien rire.

Au fond d'elle Lucy se sentait seule mais elle commençait à avoir un très mauvais pressentiments et elle savait que son instinct ne la trompé jamais et l'angoisse la gagna. _~ j'ai sûrement mis la guilde en danger en revenant mais franchement suis aussi bête d'être revenue ici je ne peux pas me permettre de les mettre encore une fois en danger ~_ pensa alors Lucy au bord des larmes. C'est alors que Léo fit son apparition :

« Lucy n'aie pas peur, je sais à quel point Lyeon est puissant et que tu t'inquiète pour la guilde mais ils sont certainement tous devenu plus fort alors crois en eux, mais crois aussi en toi. Ta puissance est sans faille et indestructible, bien qu'il faut mettre un sceau pour la contenir tu sais que tu es plus puissante et c'est un grand avantage pour tout le monde.

\- Léo, même si il sont devenu plus puissant c'est encore moi l'objet de cette guerre...

\- Tu n'est pas un objet tu es une personne et cette fois ci tu pourras te battre et sache que nous tes esprits nous somme derrière toi » fit Léo avant de retourner dans le monde des esprits

Lucy le savait l'heure du combat approchait à grand pas ...

 **Et voilà le chapitre deux est terminé :)**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre va y avoir de l'action préparée vous sa chauffer**

 **Ayuka-tetsuya**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Hello!!! Je suis de retour les chéris et avec un nouveau chapitre et bientôt la suite promis et peut être qu'à Noël je vous posterais un chapitre cadeaux rien que pour vous !!! Je vous remercie sa fais tellement plaisir surtout n'hésitez pas pour les reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ou des suggestions, car en ce moment j'ai du mal à avoir de l'inspiration.**

 **Par contre je crois que se chapitre va être long j'espère que sa vous fera plaisir et vous allez découvrir pas mal de nouveaux persos de ma création et puis je vais vous surprendre surtout ( enfin j'espère ) et je veux vos avis sur ce chapitre surtout**

 **Chapitre 3**

 **-Un petit secret dans un immense secret -**

-PDV Lucy-

Le temps passait mais rien a l'horizon a part des bagarre au sein de la guilde. Un mois c'était écoulé depuis la menace. Et je dois bien dire que je trouvais cela bizarre, je réfléchissais à ce que je pouvais faire. Je devais peut être parler au maître, je dois lui dire que je connais quelqu'un qui a déjà affronté Lyeon. Et si … Oui je crois bien avoir trouvée une solution. Je dois aller à la guilde !

Je me mis alors à me préparer. Puis je me suis en route vers la guilde en courant. En arrivant, je vis Luxus et Bickslow, mon cœur commença à battre la chamade. Ils se retournèrent vers moi, tandis que j'essayais de reprendre mon souffle et de calmer mon cœur.

« Salut Lucy. Fit Luxus

-Oï Bunnygirl ! Dit Bickslow

-Salut vous deux . Leurs répondis-je

-Tu as couru jusqu'ici ? Pourquoi ? Demanda Luxus

-Je dois voir le maître c'est très important. Lui répondis-je

-Il est dans son bureau. Mais… »

Je ne laissa pas le temps à Luxus de terminer sa phrase ou sa question que je couru en direction du bureau du maître, lorsque j'arrivais devant la porte de celui-ci, je toqua :

« Tu peux entrer mon enfant. Fit Makarof d'une voix bienveillante

-Maître je dois vous parler. Lui dis-je déterminée

-Bien mon enfant, je t'écoute. »

-Fin PDV Lucy –

-PDV Natsu-

Je me demande ce qui arrive à Luce, elle est vraiment bizarre de plus elle porte tout le temps des pulls, en hiver je comprend mais là on est en été, c'est vraiment étrange. Soudain les porte de la guilde s'ouvrit dans un fracas, Lucy courut en direction du bureau du maître sans que j'ai même le temps de lui adressé la parole.

-Fin PDV Natsu-

-PDV Luxus-

J'entra dans la guilde après que Lucy doit partir voir le maître. Je vis Natsu assez perturbé et je le comprenait d'ailleurs. Je me dirigea alors vers lui :

« Oï ! Natsu ! Dit moi qu'est ce qu'elle a Lucy ?

-A vrai dire je n'en sais rien je m'inquiète pour elle, dite moi je suis le seul qui a remarqué qu'elle portait des pulls en été ? Demanda Natsu

-Non, Natsu, tu es pas le seul, je l'ai remarqué aussi… je pense qu'elle essaie de nous cacher quelque chose . Dit une personne derrière moi

-Bickslow ! Toi aussi tu pense que Blondie nous cache quelque chose. Fis-je surpris

-Ouais, d'ailleurs elle n'a pas utilisé sa magie une seule fois depuis qu'elle est revenue et sa me surprend je pensais au moins voir Loki enfin Léo mais même pas.

-Sur ce coup là je suis d'accord c'est vraiment curieux. Dit Mirajane qui avait rejoint la discussion avec Erza, Grey, Wendy, Gajeel, Levy, Happy et Charuru

-Moi je pense que son entraînement pendant 2 ans cache quelque chose… sa magie a changé… Fit un chat noir

-Voyons Panther Lily ! Il s'agit de Lucy la ! Elle peut pas changer comme sa on l'aurait remarqué !

-Pourtant il a raison, la salamandre et moi avons remarqué que son odeur magique est différente depuis qu'elle est revenue. Fit Gajeel »

Nous fûmes alors interrompu par Lucy et le maître qui descendaient .

-Fin PDV Luxus-

-PDV Lucy-

Je descendait les escaliers accompagné de maître Makarof. Natsu et les autres me regardaient bizarrement mais je m'en formalisa pas, je commençais à avoir l'habitude.

Je dis à maître Makarof que j'allais derrière la guilde sur la plage pour faire ce que l'on avait convenu.

Nous sortons alors, pendant que je m'installait sur la plage, pour préparer ce qu'il fallait, Natsu, Luxus, Bickslow, Grey, Wendy, Gajeel, Levy, Mirajane, Erza, Happy et Charuru nous rejoignent dans un silence de plomb.

J'enlève mon pull, après avoir trace un cercle magique, laissant une marque sur mon omoplate que j'avais jusque là cacher à la vue de tous, je pris mes clefs d'or les disposa autours de la marque du cercle et commença le rituel :

« _**Moi… qui suis l'ange, la vérité, la lumière et la gardienne des esprits …**_ la marque sur mon omoplate s'agrandit et s'étale désormais de mon omoplate à mon bras droit s'arrêtant au coude. J'enfonçais alors mes ongles dans la marque au niveau de mon épaule au point ou je saigna, les clefs d'or s'enfoncèrent dans le sable dans le trait du cercle. **_Entendez mes paroles, mon appel à l'aide, Oh destin, laisse moi accomplir mon devoir._** Je m'élève dans le ciel et soudain je me replie sur moi-même et ensuite je me remis droite d'un seul coup et des ondes lumineuses partirent de mon corps. La résonance astrale marche, je pleure puis je hurle. **_Je vous en supplie, j'ai besoin de vous, vous devez m'aidez ma maison et ma famille sont en danger ! Venez m'aidez !_** »

Je retombe à terre tout doucement, encore en larmes, je relis mon pull je sentis les éléments s'agiter

« Maître, ils arrivent … »

-Fin PDV Lucy-

-PDV Luxus-

C'est alors que je compris de qui parlait Lucy, à l'horizon on pouvait distinguer des personnes qui arrivaient lorsqu'ils mettèrent un pied à terre elles étaient au total 14, et soudain Lucy posa une question :

« Naths, Katya où sont Ericka et Amélia ?

-Elles vont arrivées, elles étaient partie chercher quelque chose et elles ont mis 3 semaines pour y arriver. Fit une fille cela doit être Katya, elle était nu trop grande ni trop petite avec de long cheveux gris ondulé, une peau bronzée et des yeux d'une couleur marron dorée.

-Bref… On s'en fiche ! Lucy vient la que je te fasse un câlin. Dit un garçon à la peau mat, les cheveux blancs, les yeux bleus azur et surtout assez costaud.

-Avec plaisir Naths ! Dit Lucy avec un grand sourire »

Elle s'approche du dénommé Naths et lui fit un câlin très chaleureux, je me tourna pour voir la réaction de Bickslow, il essayait de paraître impassible mais il était tendu comme un string de taille S portée par une femme faisant du XXXL. Pour lui ce câlin est bien trop chaleureux.

« T'en fais pas, Lucy est toujours libre, Naths et elle se vouent plutôt comme frère et sœur, et puis il est marié en plus. Dit une voix féminine dernière nous 

-Qui es-tu ? Dis-je en me retournant 

-Ou plutôt qui somme nous . Dit une deuxième voix féminine 

-Enlevez vos capes ! Fis-je 

-D'accord. Dit cette dernière en enlevant sa cape ainsi que sa consœur. Je m'appelle Amélia et voici Ericka 

-Par Maevis, vous ressemblez comme deux gouttes d'eau à Lucy mis à part …

-Les cheveux, oui on le sait, me coupa-t-elle. Lucy a les cheveux blond, moi les cheveux châtain clair ou plutôt chocolat au lait et Ericka les a noirs.

-Mais comment est-ce possible ? Demandais-je 

-C'est simple nous sommes des sœurs jumelles astrale »

 **Voilà voilà**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ,**

 **Je travaille le prochain chapitre déjà**

 **Faites moi part de vos avis**

 **J'espère que j'ai attiré votre curiosité**

 **Bisous mes petites fées**

 **Ayuka-tetsuya**


	5. Cauchemars synonymes de vérité ?

-PDV Lucy-

Je ne pensais pas que tout cela arriverait un jour, mais je n'avais pas le choix Léo avait raison depuis le début j'aurais du leurs dire avant mais ma fierté et surtout mes craintes que mon secret soit découvert avaient été plus forte.

Mais maintenant elles sont là ainsi que leurs camarades j'aimerais tellement qu'ils restent ils ont besoin d'une famille et nous Fairy Tail nous sommes une famille mais pour une raison que j'ignore Amélia refuse de s'attacher et Naths lui en veut pas et la protège comme un bébé j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce qui ce passe ...

-Fin PDV Lucy-

-PDV Bickslow -

Bon, soit je rêve éveillé soit j'hallucine soit elle nous fait une blague. Y a TROIS Lucy là !!! Nan mais elle nous cache quoi encore ... j'aimerais parfois être plus proche d'elle ... Luxus a l'air tendu depuis qu'il a croisé le regard d'Amelia on dirait que tout ses sens sont éveil ... mais bon il est méfiant et sa se comprend ...

« Lucy , pourquoi nous as-tu appeler ? Je me doute que c'est grave sinon tu ne nous aurait pas appelé comme ça

\- En fait ... C'est compliqué ... Au début, je ne voulais pas vous appelez mais après mûre réflexion j'ai préféré vous demander de l'aide. Lui repondit lucy en lui tenant un papier

\- ... ; Amélia le lit et devient pâle, dans ses yeux nous pouvions lire la colère, la peur et l'inquiétude elle se retourna et tendit le papier vers Naths

\- ... Je vois ... que veux-tu faire Amélia ?

\- Maître Makarof j'aimerais que mes amis et moi restions ici afin de vous aidez si jamais Lyeon vous attaque.

\- Je ne sais quoi dire cela fait un mois et on a toujours aucun signe

\- Je comprend mais je le connais il s'en prend à sa cible une fois qu'elle l'oublie et je l'ai déjà affronté il est puissant bien plus puissant que Zeleph malheureusement

\- Je vois ... Sachez toutefois que je suis prêt à tout pour protéger mes enfants alors si vous pouvez nous aidez, rester ici autant que vous le souhaitez

\- Je vous remercie pour votre confiance Maître Makarof on fera en sorte de s'intégrer à la guilde afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons

\- Euh ... J'ai une question ... si tu as affronter Lyeon et qu'il aussi fort que Zeleph sa veut dire que tu es super fort non ? Demanda Natsu

\- En effet mais malheureusement sa situation a changer nous ne pouvons pas faire appel à sa magie . Repondit Naths

\- Bah pourquoi ? Demanda Natsu tout haut ce qu'on pensais tout bas

\- Ma magie est bloquée, je ne peut pas m'en servir quand bon me semble, mais le problème n'est pas là nous allons devoir rester par duo pour éviter une attaque surprise si jamais cela arrive lui répondit Amélia

\- C'est un bonne idée » dit Mirajane

Je vais être honnête je le sens pas moi cette histoire de duo, surtout si Mirajane s'en mêle ... À vouloir jouer cupidon elle va s'attirer des ennuis enfin en attendant on est tous dans la merde ...

-Fin PDV Bickslow –

-PDV Neutre-

Alors que tout les membres de la guilde se réunissaient dans l'établissement de celle-ci, Mirajane commençait à préparer les binômes quand Katya et Sara deux grande amies d'Amelia, D'Ericka et de Lucy leurs proposa de l'aide :

« Les filles ont est dans la mouïse ... Dit Ericka paniquée quand elle vit le petit manège des filles

\- Oh non ! Tout mais pas ça elle vont encore essayé de nous caser ! Repondit Amélia exaspérer

\- Tant qu'elles me mettent pas avec Marionnettes sa me va (NDLA : Marionnettes= Bickslow bah quoi c'est une fille donc c'est normal qu'elle utilise des pseudo pour parler de lui )

\- Espérons pour toi sinon nous on va se marrer vu qu'on saura comment tu réagis grâce au lien télépathique ricana Ericka

\- Ouais mais bon je donne pas cher de notre peau non plus répliqua Amélia

\- Pas faux dit Lucy morte de rire ; En même temps qu'elle idée de réunir 3 Mirajane sous le même toit

\- Attend Lucy ne me dit pas que les deux filles avec Mirajane sont comme elle s'exclama Lévy

\- Bah si malheureusement Katya et Sara sont spéciales et j'avais peut etre un peu oublier le détail du caractère semblable à Mira

\- Euh... Vous allez faire comment du coup ?

\- On va se débrouiller en plus les autres ont pris des chambres dans une auberge mais il n'y avait pas de place pour tout le monde du coup Amélia, Lucy et moi on est sans toit pour le moment. Dit Ericka en se grattant la tête

\- Attendez ! Pourquoi Lucy elle est sans toit ?

\- J'ai laisser mon appartement à Naths et sa femme lui répondit la bunny girl

\- Ah d'accord » fit levy

Nous étions tous dans la guilde en train de parler quand Mirajane annonça les duos qui restait à faire

« Bon tout le monde je vous explique avec Katya et Sara nous avons décidé de tirer au sort devant vous les noms des duos qui seront fille et garçon

\- Tiens mais c'est quoi ce délire ... je pensais qu'elle mijoterait un plan de cupidon comme d'habitude dis Luxus surprit

\- Luxus ! Je suis une personne très gentille je n'ai pas la tête à arranger des couples !!!!

~mouais bien sûr Mira même moi je te crois pas comme tout le monde bien sûr~ pensa Luxus

\- Bien! Katya et Sara tirer les noms s'il vous plaît ! Les filles firent ce que lui demanda Mira et lui tendit les papiers

\- Alors le premier duo est : Elfman et Evergreen !!!

\- Quoi !!! S'écria celle ci. C'est une blague j'espère !!!

Luxus et moi étions mort de rire même Fried a sourit

\- Le deuxième duo est : oh mon dieu !!!!Alors là sa pue vue sa réaction y en a qui vont morfler la cupidon est de retour ... Là guilde est silencieuse, tout le monde est pale et attend les noms du prochain Binôme

\- Lévy et ...

Cette dernière est devenue livide ...

-Gajeel !!!!

Eh bah ... il était temps qu'elle agisse c'était devenu saoulant de les voir se regarder du coin de l'œil h24. Pendant ce temps Gajeel et Lévy se dispute

\- le troisième binôme est : Grey et Jubia !!! (Ils ont l'air content )

\- le quatrième binôme est : oh ! Celui là je m'y attendais pas ... Natsu et ... Ericka !!!

~Le pauvre elle a l'air tellement pire qu'erza ~ pensèrent Bickslow, Grey et Wendy

\- le cinquième binôme c'est : Luxus et Amélia !!!

~Ah! La c'est interessant j'avais remarquer qu'elle lui avait tapé dans l'œil, il se passera sûrement quelque chose~ pensèrent Bickslow et Erza

\- le dernier duo du groupe est : Lucy et ... ( son cœur loupe un battement ) Bickslow !!!

~Oh ... non ... de ... dieu ...

Mira !!! Je vais te tuer j'ose à peine lui parler sans bégayer~ pensa Bickslow

\- Fin pdv neutre -

-PDV Amélia -

Je suis morte de rire à l'annonce du dernier duo

Lucy est restée impassible mais son chibi ( mini version de nous ) est dans un état

Du coup, nous demandons à nos binômes comment nous allions faire puisque nous n'avions plus de toit

« Ben tu viens chez moi ! Répondirent les trois garçons en même temps et cela nous coupa l'herbe sous le pied enfin j'ai surtout cru que Lucy allait peter un câble, intérieurement c'était déjà le cas mais là ...

Puis Bickslow fit une réflexion à Luxus :

« mais dis moi vous allez faire comment tu n'as qu'un lit deux places chez toi et je ne sais pas si sa se fais souvent de dormir avec des inconnus pour des demoiselles

\- Tu peux parler toi aussi je te rappelle que tu n'as qu'un lit deux place cretin ...

\- Bah sa dérangera pas Amélia elle aime dormir avec de la chaleur humaine auprès d'elle rétorqua Ericka

Je lui donna un sacré coup de poing sur la tête ️️en lui disant de se taire ( pour être polie ) pendant que Lucy rigolait

\- Tu sais Amélia si tu veux qu'on dorme ensemble c'est pas un problème je peux rester habiller si sa te rassure ou je dormirais sur le canapé ... lui dis Luxus

\- Euh ... on verra sa plus tard d'accord ? Lui répondis-je complètement abasourdie

... bon d'accord en vérité j'ai carrément beugé et le pire c'est que je voit Lucy et Ericka se retenir de rire comme des folles ... je vais les tuer ️️️

-Fin PDV Amélia-

-PDV Luxus-

Je regardais Amélia, je remarqua ainsi qu'elle avait un casque apparement elle aime écouter de la musique du coup cela me fit sourire. Je lui proposa d'aller chez moi vu qu'il se faisait tard, elle accepta la proposition , enfin elle avait pas vraiment le choix en même temps j'ai accepter de l'héberger je me demande pourquoi d'ailleurs, je la trouve distante par rapport aux autres mais je me dis que c'est sûrement parce qu'on se connaît pas tellement ...

Nous nous mîmes en route vers chez moi . Elle avait son casque sur les oreilles et la musique à fond je pouvais l'entendre lorsqu'elle remis sa cape... elle me regarda et me dit

« Je ne préfère pas qu'on me voit j'aime pas être remarqué

\- tu devrait mettre un sweat alors parce que la tout le monde va te remarquer

-Hummm tu as raison ... Putain je complètement debile sérieusement » dit elle en se tapant le front ️

Je rigola doucement, et là regarda mètre un sweat vraiment cool mais un peu trop grand pour elle .

~ Tellement calme et pourtant tellement apaisant, pour la première fois je suis vraiment à l'aise avec une personne que je ne connais que depuis quelques heures mais surtout plus je la regarde plus je vois que ses yeux sont complètement vide comme si aucun sentiment n'existait~ pensais je, mais j'arreta de penser quand je vit ma maison dans le coin de la rue, il s'agit d'un petit cottage situé près de la forêt j'aime être un peu éloigné de la ville ...

J'ouvre la porte laisse entrer Amélia dans le hall d'entrée et rentre à mon tour et je ferme la porte derrière moi puis quand je me retourne je ne vois plus Amélia alors je la cherche partout et je la trouve alors dans le salon en train de regarder un peu partout :

« Dis moi tu n'as pas de bibliothèque chez toi ? Me demande-t-elle

\- Si mais elle est cachée je veux pas qu'on croit que je suis un intello après tout j'ai une réputation à préserver. Repondis-je

\- Je vois ... Dis moi si je garde ton secret tu veux bien me la montrer ?

\- Tu as un intérêt à ne rien dire alors ...

\- Promis ! Mais montre la loi j'adore les bibliothèques cachées »

Je lui montra alors la bibliothèque qui se trouve juste en dessous de mon salon et sa réaction me surpris . Ses yeux pétillait et elle regardait les étagères en souriant ️️️

« Luxus, je suis épatée tu as vraiment beaucoup de goût en matière de littérature, et il y a même des livres dont je ne connaissait absolument pas l'existence...

\- je suis un mage de rang S et comme je suis à l'abri du besoin je recherche quelques livres qui pourrait être a l'abri ici et répondre à mes questions ...

\- il y a moi aussi un livre que je recherche mais je ne pense pas le trouver ...

\- Ah oui et comment s'appelle ce livre ?

-dream of the quest ...

-Jamais entendu parler »

~ peut être que si mais je m'en souviens pas mais ce nom me dit quelque chose~ pensais-je

Bref je pensais à autre chose et lui proposa de manger et ensuite d'aller se coucher car j'étais bien trop fatigué ...

Nous mangeâmes dans le calme, puis au moment du coucher quand je la laissa seule dans la chambre et j'éteignais la lumière... Quand soudain :

« LUXUS!!!!!

Je monte alors en courant dans la chambre et je vois Amélia en pleur dans le noir, j'allume donc la lumière et me rapproche d'elle

-hey ça va ? J'entends son cœur battre très vite et sa respiration et saccadée

-oui c'est rien de grave ...

-Vraiment ?

\- Bon si je te le dis tu dois pas te moquer alors

-je le jure !

\- J'ai une peur phobique du noir du coup j'aime pas dormir toute seule ! Lui répondit Amélia en se recroquevillant sur elle même

\- Tu veux que je reste avec toi cette nuit ? Je veillerais sur toi il ne t'arrivera rien je te le promet ... lui répondit sur un ton calme

~ J'avoue que je me serait volontiers moqué d'elle mais je sens qu'il y a autre chose et que le pourquoi est complexe . Et puis je comprend pas j'ai ce besoin de vouloir la protéger ~

Je la pris dans mes bras et la rassura du mieux que je pouvais ...

Je lui proposa d'aller se coucher ... je mit un tee shirt et un short pour dormir afin qu'elle soit moins gênée ...

Puis je m'endormis, paisiblement jusqu'à ce que je sombre dans une histoire que je ne comprenait pas ...

Il faisait sombre et j'étais enchaîné mais j'avais l'impression d'avoir un corps de jeune garçon ou plutôt de jeunes filles. Un homme ouvrir la porte et je vis un jeune homme aux cheveux noir et aux iris violette me regarder et me dire « tu es à moi et je tuerais tout les hommes que tu aimeras tu m'appartiens » il s'approcha de moi et commença à me faire des choses ... puis tout redeviens sombre et j'assistais à un spectacle abjecte une famille entière se faisait massacrer sous mes yeux par le même jeune homme de tout à l'heure ... « Vas y fuis moi encore et encore mais je te rattraperais toujours et je recommencerais comme ici »

Je me réveilla en sursaut, avec Amélia dans mes bras elle était plutôt calme, je regarda l'heure et vis qu'il était 8h30 je la réveilla et proposa d'aller à la guilde pour aller voir tout le monde ...

Lorsqu'on arrivèrent à la guilde il y avait déjà pas mal de monde et je discutait alors avec quelque membre du groupe d'Amélia qui était avec Bickslow, Evergreen et Freed, tandis qu'Amelia partit voir Lucy et Ericka qui était au bar... quand j'entendis une conversation étrange

« Bah a vrai dire nous ne connaissons pas vraiment Amélia seul Naths, Yann et Deija la connaissent ils vivaient dans le même village et quand on essaye d'aborder le sujet y a un silence de mort qui s'ensuit ...

~ Non... c'est impossible ... ne me dit pas que ce cauchemars ce sont ces souvenirs ?...~

Sorry pour le retard manque d'inspiration et tout le tralala mais sa y est il est sorti !!!

Bisouille mes petites fées

J'attend vos reviews !!! J'espère avoir pas mal d'hypothèses

Ayuka tetsuya


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5: qui es tu ?

~PDV Amélia~

Depuis tout à l'heure Luxus me regardent bizarrement et je dois avouer que je ne sais pas comment faire j'ai peur qu'il ai vu quelque chose ou qu'il se doute de quelque chose je me demande si je devrais en parler avec Naths, Yann et Deija mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée si jamais on découvre la vérité, je ne veux plus que qui que ce soit

souffre par de ma faute...

~Naths ? ~

~ yep ?~

~ je voudrais ton avis Luxus me regarde bizarrement depuis tout à l'heure ... je pense qu'il a du voir quelque chose ... mais je ne sais pas quoi faire car si sa se sait il va y'a avoir encore des personnes qui vont souffrir ... et sa je ne le supporterais pas ...~

~ tu veux faire quoi alors fuir ? Alors qu'on est bien ici on a même trouvé nos marque ... Il est peut être temps de penser à toi ... tu as assez souffert comme sa ...~

~ Non !!! Je ne peux pas ... je ne veux pas que des personnes souffre je peux pas me le permettre ...~

~ Soit je comprend mais je ne peut pas me permettre de te voir souffrir encore une fois ... Amélia !!!! Quoiqu'il arrive fait en sorte de ne pas trop souffrir sa pourrais mal tourner

~ Je comprend je vais parler à Luxus et essayer de voir ce qu'il sait~

Naths me regarda et acquiesca, je me dirigeait alors vers Luxus qui tourna la tête vers moi à ce moment précis qui me regarda interrogateur je lui indica alors de me suivre dehors pour parler ...

Je continua mon chemin et arriva derrière la guilde avec Luxus sur mes talons :

« De quoi tu veux parler ? Me demande Luxus le regard fuyant »

J'ai peur ...

Est ce qu'il a deviné ?

-FIN PDV Amélia-

-PDV Luxus-

« De quoi tu veux parler ? ~ par pitié j'espère que c'est juste un cauchemar pas une réalité ~

\- Luxus .../ elle se tient dos à moi, regardant l'océan les cheveux au vent . Tu es bizarre depuis ce matin ... et sans indiscrétion j'aimerais savoir pourquoi ?

~ c'est le moment où jamais je dois tenté le tout pour le tout je dois savoir !!!!~

\- Et toi ? Pourquoi personne ne sait d'où tu viens ni ton passé ? Demandai-je en haussant un sourcil

Elle me regarda les yeux écarquillée pendant un instant mais elle baissa la tête et resta muette mais lorsque je m'avançai pour l'observer de plus près je remarqua alors qu'elle serrait les dents et une larme coula ...

/boom...bobom...boom

Les battements de mon cur se font irréguliers ...

~ Eh merde ... je suis vraiment nul ... je voulais pas la faire pleurer je supporte pas de la voir comme sa ...~

Je serre les dents et mes poings ... j'ai follement envie de la prendre dans mes bras mais je me retiens ... je dois rester un mec fort je ne dois pas tomber amoureux ...

Mais quelque chose au fond de moi hurle, me ronge et me hante en me disant que je dois la garder près de moi...

-Fin PDV Luxus-

-PDV Amélia-

~ pourquoi ? ... pourquoi je ne peux pas vivre sans que l'on me demande de parler de mon passé je veux vivre sans penser aux épreuves que j'ai vécue ... je dois partir me changer les idées...~

Je parti alors sans dire un mot ... En évitant de croiser son regard bien sûr, une fois dos à lui je sécha mes larmes.

Je vais alors voire le maître pour lui demander l'autorisation d'effectuer une mission en utilisant comme argument que cela ferai bizarre si certains des nouveaux membres de la guilde ne faisaient pas de mission il accepta alors et me demanda ce que voulais faire je pensa alors à faire une pierre deux coup ...

Je demanda alors à Maître Makarof un service, j'écris une note avec un plan et lui demanda de le donner à Bickslow.

J'allais voir Lucy et Ericka, pour leur proposer de venir en mission.

« Dis moi Amélia qu'elle est la mission ? Me demanda Lucy

\- Eh bien il y a une mission de sauvetage dans les montagnes interdite et j'ai eu un tuyau me disant qu'ils s'y trouvent des clés de constellation

\- Attention furie en approche . Fit Ericka dans le plus grand des calmes

\- NAN TU TE MOQUE DE MOI LA !!!! Hurla Lucy surexcitée

\- Non absolument pas » lui répondis-je sans aucune émotions apparente

Les clés de diamant , les clés de constellation les plus puissantes qu'ils soient.

Parmi les légendes, il y en a qui concerne les clés de constellation par exemple les différents types de clés il y en a 4 et non deux :

\- les clés d'argents

\- les clés d'or

\- les clés de platine

-les clés de diamants

Quand j'en avait parler à Lucy je me souviens qu'elle m'a dit « oui je le sais Léo m'en avait parler », a vrai dire cela ne m'avait pas choqué puisqu'elle avait pu invoquer le Roi des esprits en cassant la clé d'Aquarius ( Lucy nous l'a dit c'est comme sa qu'on l'a su ).

Mais j'ai besoin de partir, Luxus ne s'est pas rendu compte a quel point ses mots pèse sur ma conscience.

J'ai besoin de prendre du recul, depuis que j'ai vu Luxus rien ne vas, j'ai l'impression que tout part en vrille je ne sais pas quoi faire ...

~Fin PDV Amélia~

~PDV Luxus~

Elle partit sans dire un mot et sans me regarder, elle rentra dans la guilde, je la suivi. Puis une fois à l'intérieur je m'installa à une table.

~Mais bordel, c'est quoi mon problème avec Amélia ?! J'ai l'impression que j'ai merdé ... Mais j'ai l'impression que quelque chose cloche ... Pourquoi elle est avec le maître ? ~

Mes pensées se bousculent dans ma tête, trop de question reste en suspend sans réponse.

Mais je suis déterminé.

~Mais qui es-tu ?~

~Fin PDV Luxus ~

à suivre ...


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6 : mission, confidence et cadeaux**

 _~PDV Amélia~_

Avec Lucy et Ericka nous avons décidé de partir en mission récupéré des clés de constellation et si Lucy pourrait devenir plus forte qu'elle ne l'est déjà se serait un bon point pour nous mais nous savions que cette mission allais tester nos valeurs et notre confiance l'une envers l'autre.

Nous étions déjà partie et j'avoue que je me demandais comment cela se passait entre les filles et leurs partenaire apres tout sa me changerais les idées après cette conversation... Elle m'avait laisser un goût âcre dans ma bouche et avais fait remonter des souvenirs et des émotions que j'avais enfouis au plus profond de mon être...

Lucy s'arrêta dans une clairière non loin de l'endroit ou avait été signalé qu'ils se trouvait des clés de constellation. Nous nous y installâmes, le silence régnant entre nous mais ce silence n'étais pas pesant bien au contraire.

Alors que nous terminions, Ericka et moi, de monter les tentes, Lucy elle avait deja allumer un feu et se mit assise devant comme pour se rechauffer. Ma soeur et moi la regardions un peu surprise après tout son anniversaire arrivait ... Enfin plutôt notre anniversaire ... Je me dit alors que quelque chose la tracassait .

« Lucy ? ça va pas ?

\- humm... si si c'est juste que ... enfin je sais pas ... c'est a propos de Bickslow..

\- Oh d'accord je vois , tu veux qu'on en parle ? Lui demandais-je

\- Si sa se trouve il l'a surpris en train de faire un rêve érotique sur lui ... dit normalement Ericka

Lucy et moi nous tournons vers Ericka qui était totalement sérieuse, Lucy tourna son regard vers moi choquée, tandis que je soupirais d'exaspération

\- Ericka sérieusement pourquoi tu sors des trucs comme sa

\- je t'expliquerais après... Lulu explique ce qui ce passe a Amélia on sait bien que les éternels célibataire sont les meilleurs conseillers en amours

Je jeta un regard noir a Ericka et pour le coup j'avais bien envie de lui arracher la tête pour transformer le reste de son corps en fontaine de sang ...

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi et puis toi aussi tu es une éternelle célibataire je te rappelle

\- Dans ta face la garce pudique!

\- Bref je m'occuperais de ton cas après Amélia, mais Lucy raconte nous ce qui se passe avec marionnette !

\- La je suis d'accord avec elle meuf, aller raconte ...

\- Ben en fait depuis que Bickslow m'a accueillie chez lui on s'est plutôt pas mal rapproché mais il met de la distance entre nous comme si il regrettait que je sois près de lui et la il est parti en mission avec Luxus mais aussi avec Natsu je trouve sa étrange...

~ en fait pas tellement, je vis avec Luxus et Ericka vis avec Natsu sa ne m'etonneais pas qu'ils soient parti avec lui pour parler de nous ou plutôt de communiquer sur ce qu'on aurait pu leur dire l'une sur l'autre en vrai sa ne m'étonnerais pas de Luxus mais Natsu je suis sûre que bête comme il est il n'aura et comprendra absolument rien. Sans oublier que je lui ai indiqué l'emplacement d'une clé qui lui permettra d'ouvrir une porte et pas qu'un peu il me doit un retour de flamme celui la ...~

\- Tu sais Lu ... sa veux rien dire peut être qu'il te réserve une surprise avec natsu ou qu'il a besoin de passer du temps avec Luxus ...

\- Bah je sais pas après tout tu as peut être raison enfin sauf pour la premier Ntsu ne retiens jamais mon anniversaire tu peux oublier cette raison en tout cas ... bref mangeons il va bientôt faire nuit et demain une sacrée journée nous attend

Nous nous préparions a manger pour ensuite nous coucher, mais j'avoue que je pensais Luxus et je me demandais si il se doutait de quoi que ce soit si c'était le cas tout le monde est en danger ...

~ fin PDV Amélia~

~Pdv Luxus~

On était parti en mission et j'avoue que j'avais pas trop compris ce que c'était ... mais la récompense était un cadeau pour Lucy ...

Bickslow devenait fou quand il y avait un espoir d'offrir le meilleur des cadeaux a la femme qu'il aimait mais bon on avait réussi a atteindre le mont Harabo a son pied c'était une forêt tropicale et on avait fini d'escalader la paroi rocheuse et a passer la cascade ...

Plus on avancer plus il faisait humide et mon partenaire nous certifiait a moi et a Natsu qu'un clé se trouvais ici ...

~Non il l'a vraiment trouvé ... ce cadeau va la faire pleurer de joie j'en suis sûr ... Bravo Bix c'était la clé a trouvé ...~

~fin Pdv Luxus ~

/ ellipse mission\\\

~Pdv Amélia~

On était enfin rentré la veille de l'anniversaire de Lucy et Ericka , punaise cette mission était un calvaire nom de dieux ...

\- Enfin rentrée ?

\- Ah salut Luxus tues rentré y a longtemps ?

\- Y a au moins une semaine ... et vous vous en avez mis du temps

\- Ouais, les esprits des clés que l'on a trouvés sont assez puissante et assez chiant aussi mais des clés de diamant on en trouve pas trois tout les jours ...

\- Attend vous en avez trouvez 3 !!!!! Sérieusement Lucy est deviens alors la constellationniste

\- ... La plus puissante ? oui largement mais pour affronter Lyeon je doute que la clé de Cassiopée, d'Andromède et de Pégase suffiront ...

\- T u as l'air de le craindre ...

\- Tu ne sais pas et tu ne peux même pas imaginer de quoi il est capable ...

\- Alors explique moi je veux comprendre ... te comprendre ...

\- je t'expliquerais demain d'accord la je suis épuisée ...

\- Ok par contre j'ai pas de cadeau pour toi demain ...

\- Sa tombe bien je ne fête pas mon anniversaire alors t'inquiète pas ...

Je parti prendre une douche bien mérité avant d'aller me coucher ...

~Fin PDV Amélia ~

/ le lendemain\\\

~PDV Luxus~

La fête bat son plein aujourd'hui et tout le monde fait la fête a part ... Amélia qui écoute de la musique et franchement je comprend rien a cette nana...

Bickslow poussé par Natsu ( OUI PARFAIT POUR UNE FOIS QUE TU FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE D'INTELLIGENT !! \o/ ) offrit son cadeau a Lucy qui le remercia et je vis a cette instant Amélia retirer son casque sourire doucement et se mettre les mains sur les ... oreilles ?

Un cri parviens a me sortir de mon observation. Lucy hurlait de joie, pleurait de joie, en même temps elle venait de retrouver la clé d'Aquarius.

Mais elle fit une chose a laquelle personne s'y attendait a part sa soeur je pense ...

Elle sauta dans les bras de mon meilleur ami et l'embrassa a pleine bouche avant de s'en rendre compte et de s'écarter rouge comme une tomate ceux qui avait compris le manège d'Amélia rigolèrent .

C'est a ce moment la qu'elle me fit signe de la retrouver dehors, alors elle allait me parler vraiment ... J'étais surpris après le comportement que j'avais eu avec elle la dernière fois ...

Je la rejoignit sans peine dans un endroit désert et elle prit la parole sans même que je puisse dire un mot :

\- Ne me coupe pas pendant que je te raconte un événement assez important et surtout cela reste entre nous ... Mais avant dis moi ... Tu as fait de drôle de rêve dernièrement ?

Je fus surpris de sa question, comment savait -elle ?

\- En effet, j'ai fais un rêve ou une personne assisté a la mort de certaine personne et aussi qu'elle était attaché a des chaînes mais rien de plus ...

\- Luxus... Ce que tu as vu n'était pas un simple rêve mais ce sont des souvenirs plus précisément les miens ...

J'étais choqué je ne comprenais pas et je ne pouvais rien dire et rien faire ...

\- Lyeon m'a retenue prisonnière quand j'avais 13 ans et j'ai été enchaîner... j'ai réussi a m'échapper de sa prison et a rejoindre ma famille mais lorsque je suis arrivé j'ai a peine eu le temps de faire évacuer toutes les familles a part la mienne qu'il etait déjà la et il m'a maintenu agenouillée en m'obligeant a regarder ma famille se faire massacrer et lorsque vint le tour de mon père il l'a agenouiller devant moi avant de l'égorger ... pas de remord pour lui juste le plaisir de faire souffrir la proie que j'étais a ses yeux et je le suis encore a l'heure d'aujourd'hui...

j'étais effrayé mais aussi incroyablement surpris, elle n'avait sourciller a aucun moment et même pire elle venait de me raconter cette horreur sans aucune émotions ...

A SUIVRE !!!!

et voila le chapitre 6 désolé pour tout ce temps que j'ai mis a écrire ceci mais j'ai eu du mal parce que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'inspiration mais le ménage m'a redonner un coup de fouet en espérant que sa vous plaira

Ayuka Tetsuya


End file.
